Final Fantasy X: Dark Reality
by Darkshadow7
Summary: So, Rikku ends up on Seiryu Island. She meets some wierd people there on this Besaid Island-wannabe and you just gotta question their sanity.
1. Character Profiles and Stuff

Okay so, I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything. I give full credit to all  
companies I copy names, spells, languages, etc. from in this story. I'm  
sorry if you can't read the actual profiles, but my other chapters are  
clearer so please read them. This is the only chapter in which I shall  
write an ownership disclaimer. Enjoy my fanfic. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Final Fantasy X: Dark Reality-Character Profiles, Spell Lists,  
Overdrives, and Dark Aeons Rikku  
Dimensional Alternate to: Tidus (Sort of)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Claws/ Soul Thief  
Shield/ Best Shield: Targes/ Corrupted Guardian  
"Class": Thief  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength - Agility + Defense  
- Accuracy / Magic +  
Evasion / Magic Defense - Luck +  
HP - MP +  
Spell Type: Curative  
Overdrive: Mix  
Battle Advantage over: Machina, Quick Monsters  
Physical Description: Same as in FFX  
Devin Dimensional Alternate  
to: Yuna Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Daggers/ Shadow  
Hearts Shield/ Best Shield: Gauntlet/ Golden  
Phoenix "Class": Dark Summoner  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength + Agility +  
Defense - Accuracy /  
Magic + Evasion - Magic  
Defense - Luck / HP /  
MP / Spell Type: Shadow/  
Darkness, Dark Aeons Overdrive: Dark Power  
Battle Advantage over: Holy-Based  
Monsters, Quick Monsters Physical Description: Blood-  
red eyes, Short black hair kept flat and straight, separates into small,  
curved spikes when coming over the forehead that reaches down to his  
eyebrows. Wears black, armored boots, a black armored glove (the other's  
his shield), a black armor knee guard on his left knee, and a black armor  
shoulder guard on his right shoulder, reinforced armored green T-shirt, and  
brown-colored baggy pants held up by a brown leather work belt.  
Aura Dimensional  
Alternate to: Auron Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Rt Hand Glove/  
Saint's Requiem Shield/ Best Shield: Lt Hand Glove/  
Angel's Rhapsody "Class": Paladin  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength + Agility -  
Defense + Accuracy /  
Magic / Evasion - Magic  
Defense - Luck + HP +  
MP - Spell Type: Holy  
(Offensive) Overdrive: Angel Rage  
Battle Advantage over: Flying Shelled  
Monsters, Darkness-based Monsters Physical Appearance: Gold-  
colored eyes, long, ghost-white hair combed down in a strand-like pattern.  
She wears a pure white full plate mail and white armor boots. She has two  
armored shoulder guards with a long white cape stretching down to her feet  
almost.  
Kiri Dimensional  
Alternate to: Kimahri Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Lance/ Lance of  
Legends Shield/ Best Shield: Armlet/ Pride of  
the Ronso "Class": Lancer/ Dragoon  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength / Agility /  
Defense + Accuracy /  
Magic - Evasion +  
Magic Defense / Luck -  
HP / MP /  
Spell Type: None Overdrive:  
Blue Magic (Yes, I know Kimahri's is Ronso Rage) Battle  
Advantage over: Nothing. She can absorb monster abilities.  
Physical Description: Uh. she looks like a female Ronso I guess. You  
know what I'm talking about if you've ever seen one. She wears brown  
leather open finger gauntlets and open toe boots. As for her armor, she  
wears green shorts held up by a double-belt, and a steel breastplate. She  
also has emerald eyes.  
Becca (no, I don't know if it's a real name)  
Dimensional Alternate to: Wakka  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female Weapon/  
Best Weapon: Giant Retractable Ninja Star/ Seven-Star Wonder  
Shield/ Best Shield: Armguard/ Super Goalie  
"Class": Ninja/ Blitzball Player  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength / Agility + Defense  
/ Accuracy + Magic /  
Evasion - Magic Defense - Luck /  
HP + MP -  
Spell Type: Status Attacks  
Overdrive: Slots  
Physical Description: She has pink eyes and long,  
orange hair which she keeps down in a ponytail. She also wears a blue  
bandana, blue open finger gloves, and brown laced shoes. She also wears  
shorts and a T-shirt, Besaid Auroch style, if you can picture such a thing.  
Lolo Dimensional  
Alternate to: Lulu Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Staff/  
Dark History Shield/ Best Shield: Bangle/  
Drapnir "Class": Black Mage  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength - Agility -  
Defense - Accuracy /  
Magic + Evasion + Magic  
Defense + Luck / HP -  
MP + Spell Type:  
Elemental Overdrive:  
Forbidden Magic Physical  
Description: He wears a pointed leather hat, a long green cape, a blue  
button jacket, red pants, and brown hard leather boots. He has steely gray  
eyes, slight whiskers (you know, a light moustache), and brown hair. His  
hair is short, but reaches down past his eyes.  
Ryu Dimensional  
Alternate to: Rikku (weird, eh?) Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Weapon/ Best Weapon: Sword/  
Golden Dragon Shield/ Best Shield: Buckler/  
Bahamut's Emblem "Class": Spell sword  
Status: +:High /:Medium -:Low  
Strength + Agility /  
Defense / Accuracy /  
Magic / Evasion + Magic  
Defense - Luck - HP +  
MP - Spell Type: Sword  
Magic Overdrive: Dragon's Power  
Physical Description: He has  
emerald eyes and long, slightly uneven blue hair, which he keeps in a  
ponytail with a strip of red cloth. He wears a white T-shirt and wears red  
colored pants. He wears brown hard leather boots lined with red thread. He  
also wears leather gauntlets and has a brown sword sheath slung over his  
shoulder. He also wears a brown belt with a gold buckle.  
Sei Dimensional  
Alternate to: ???  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
"Class": Dark Wizard  
Spell Type: Mystic Magic  
Overdrive: Banishing Wave  
Description: Devin's twin brother. Looks like Devin, but has silver hair,  
silver eyes, and wears a long black and red robe.  
  
Magic and Dark Aeons White Magic  
Name MP Use  
Description  
Cure 4 Restores low HP  
Cura 10 Restores mid HP  
Curaga 20 Restores high HP  
Esuna 5 Cures status ailments  
Scan 1 Reveals information about target  
NulBlaze 2 Nullifies one fire attack  
NulShock 2 Nullifies one thunder attack  
NulTide 2 Nullifies one water attack  
NulFrost 2 Nullifies one ice attack  
Life 18 Revives target with low HP  
Full-Life 60 Revives target with full HP  
Haste 8 Increases target's speed  
Hastega 30 Increases party's speed  
Slow 12 Decreases target's speed  
Slowga 20 Decrease's speed of all enemies  
Shell 10 Increases magic defense  
Protect 12 Increases defense  
Reflect 14 Creates shield that reflects magic  
Dispel 12 Cancels all magic effects  
Regen 40 Causes target to gradually regain HP  
Auto-Life 97 Revives target immediately after s/he is KO'd  
Holy Ball 10 Slightly damages targets with holy magic  
Holy Bomb 28 Moderately damages targets with holy magic  
Holy Flare 60 Greatly damages targets with holy magic  
Divine 4 Slightly damages target with holy magic  
Divina 8 Moderately damages target with holy magic  
Divinaga 16 Greatly damages target with holy magic  
Holy 85 Massively damages targets with holy magic  
Black  
Magic  
Name MP Use Description  
Fire 4 Slightly damages target with fire magic  
Fira 8 Moderately damages target with fire magic  
Firaga 16 Greatly damages target with fire magic  
Thunder 4 Slightly damages the target with thunder magic  
Thundera 8 Moderately damages the target with thunder  
magic  
Thundaga 16 Greatly damages the target with thunder magic  
Water 4 Slightly damages the target with water magic  
Watera 8 Moderately damages the target with water  
magic  
Waterga 16 Greatly damages the target with water magic  
Blizzard 4 Slightly damages the target with ice magic  
Blizzara 8 Moderately damages the target with ice magic  
Blizzaga 16 Greatly damages the target with ice magic  
Aero 15 Moderately damages the target with wind magic  
Tornado 32 Greatly damages the targets with wind magic  
Quake 40 Greatly damages the targets with earth magic.  
Does not affect flyers  
Bio 10 Poisons the target  
Demi 32 Deals damage equal to ¼ of the target's max HP  
Death 20 Instantly kills the target  
Drain 12 Drains HP from the target to recover the  
caster  
Osmose 0 Drains MP from the target to restore the  
caster  
Flare 54 Greatly damages the target with non-elemental  
magic  
Meteor 72 Greatly damages the targets with non-  
elemental magic  
Ultima 90 Massively damages the targets with non-  
elemental magic  
Dark Magic  
Name MP Use Description  
Shade 4 Slightly damages the target with shadow magic  
Shada 8 Moderately damages the target with shadow  
magic  
Shadaga 16 Greatly damages the target with shadow magic  
Dark Ball 10 Slightly damages the targets with shadow magic  
Dark Bomb 28 Moderately damages the targets with shadow  
magic  
Dark Flare 60 Greatly damages the targets with shadow magic  
Dark Mist 45 Moderately damages the targets with shadow  
magic and induces various status ailments  
Dark Matter 90 Massively damages the targets with dark flames  
spawned in the pits of the underworld  
Sword Magic  
Name MP Use Description  
Fire Sword 10 Attack in which the sword is enchanted with  
fire  
Ice Brand 10 Attack in which the sword is enchanted with  
ice  
Thunder Saber 10 Attack in which the sword is enchanted  
with thunder  
Water Blade 10 Attack in which the sword is enchanted  
with water  
Dark Falchion 20 Attack in which the sword is  
enchanted with shadow  
Holy Claymore 20 Attack in which the sword is enchanted  
with light  
Ragnarok 45 Attack in which the sword is enchanted  
with powerful non-elemental magic  
Dragon Magic  
Name MP Use Description  
Dragon Thrash (SD) 8 Hacks the enemy with dragon claws 2-5  
times  
Fire Bracelet (GD) 12 Burns all enemies with fiery dragon  
breath  
Ice Bracelet (GD) 12 Freezes all enemies with icy dragon  
breath  
Thunder Bracelet (GD) 12 Shocks all enemies with electric dragon  
breath  
Holy Bracelet (Ag) 24 Blasts all enemies with holy-based dragon  
breath  
Shadow Bracelet (Ag) 30 Blasts all enemies with dark-based dragon  
breath  
Life Rain (An) 65 Dragon breath that restores all allies  
Omega Flare (An) 99 Ultimate dragon breath that blasts enemies  
with non-elemental magic  
Dark Aeons  
Name Magic Overdrive  
Diablos Minor Dark Dark Messenger  
Cerberus Minor Dark, Fire Tri-Dark Flame Breath  
Doom Train Moderate Dark, Poison Runaway Train  
Odin Major Dark, Sword Skills Black Storm  
Dark Bahamut All Dark, Ultima Dark Eternal  
  
Overdrives  
Mix  
Mixes two items together to create a new one  
Dark Power Description  
Black Slasher Enchants Devin's daggers with dark energy.  
Devin then lunges at one enemy and slashes it several times in a rhythmic  
pattern  
Evil Dance Devin blasts several balls of dark energy, which  
dance around the enemies and randomly strike them  
Shadow Sending Devin summons unholy beasts, which  
massacre the enemies and beckon them to the Farplane  
Dark Dimension Devin summons himself and the  
enemies to a dark dimension of his creation. There,  
the enemies are assaulted by dark souls followed by  
Devin blasting them with a ball of supreme darkness.  
  
Angel Rage Description  
Lunar Seal Creates a golden glyph that fires holy energy at an  
enemy.  
Demon Banisher Banishes the enemies' soul to the Farplane. Most  
effective on unholy beasts  
Cataclysm Aura uses her gloves to fire various  
lasers, creating a pit, which the enemies fall in.  
Aura then fires several light arrows at them. The  
enemies are then brought back to the surface from the  
immense force of a giant divine spear rising from the  
Earth.  
Supreme Judgment Aura summons a giant holy hammer, which smashes the  
enemies various times. She then grows wings, flies upward, and assaults the  
enemies with a large beam of holy energy. Afterwards, the enemies are  
struck with a rain of arrows fired by an army of angels under Aura's  
command.  
Blue Magic Description  
Jump Kiri jumps up high and thrusts at the target with  
her spears upon coming down  
Fire Breath Kiri breaths a fire attack on all enemies  
Aqua Breath Kiri breaths a water attack on all enemies  
Stone Breath Kiri breaths an earth attack on all enemies.  
This may cause petrify.  
Electrocute Attacks with a thunder-based beam on all enemies  
Lv3 Flare Casts Flare on all targets (including allies) with a  
level that is a multiple of 3  
Lv4 Holy Casts Holy on all targets (including allies) with a  
level that is a multiple of 4  
Lv5 Death Casts death on all targets (including allies) with a  
level that is a multiple of 5. Does not work on bosses.  
White Wind Kiri summons a holy wind, which recovers all allies.  
Bad Breath Kiri breathes an attack that induces various status  
ailments on the enemies  
Mighty Guard Kiri casts a spell, which casts Shell,  
Protect, and Regen on all allies  
Shockwave Pulsar An ultimate electric attack which shocks all  
enemies. Especially effective on Machina  
Nova An ultimate non-elemental attack which has a high  
chance of causing instant death on all enemies  
Reels Description  
Element Reels Slots that can enchant Becca's weapon with any  
element.  
Attack Reels Slots that can allows Becca to perform several  
attacks.  
Status Reels Slots that can enchant Becca's weapon with any  
status effect  
Reaper Reels Slots that can enchant Becca's weapon with  
dark energy, thus allowing her to perform a massive dark-based attack  
  
Forbidden Magic Description  
Wishing Star Lolo prays for a mini-star to come down from  
space and strike the enemies  
Doomsday Lolo calls a meteor forth that is coated in dark  
energy. This is very powerful, but also damages the party.  
Supernova Lolo forms a small ball of energy that enters an  
enemy's body to implode it. Either deals great damage, or causes instant  
death.  
Star of Extinction Lolo combines several stars in space with the  
moon of another planet to form the most powerful meteor in the universe  
Dragon's  
Power Description  
Silver Dragon Ryu transforms into a dragon with slightly  
heightened abilities and a unique dragon attack for the rest of the battle  
Gold Dragon Ryu transforms into a dragon with moderately  
heightened abilities and a few unique dragon attacks for the rest of the  
battle  
Agni Ryu transforms into a dragon with greatly heightened  
abilities and many unique dragon attacks for the rest of the battle  
Anfini Ryu transforms into a dragon with massively  
heightened abilities and all of the unique dragon moves for the rest of the  
battle  
Banishing Wave  
Ultimate darkness spell that banishes all targets to the Dark Realm Omble,  
where their souls will be forever tortured by various imps, familiars, and  
spawns of darkness.  
Fin 


	2. Dark Side

Final Fantasy X: Dark Reality- Dark Side  
Rikku looked around the campfire. A paladin, a ninja, a black mage, a dragoon, and a spell sword. Along with herself, they were all guardians for a Summoner. Not a normal Summoner, but a Dark Summoner. They were driven to defeat Saint, a holy-based demon of evil nature. In reality, Saint would be good, and Dark Summoners would be evil. But this wasn't reality, not quite. This was a dimension forged from the darkness in the hearts of all mankind. Such a place had Dark Aeons, Shadow sendings, and Mystics. As Rikku thought about these things, she reflected on the events that had led up to this moment.  
  
Tidus: (while being flung off the ship) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sin had attacked the Al Bhed ship, and Tidus was flung into the raging sea. The Al Bhed weren't very mournful of his probable death, for they didn't like him anyhow. Rikku was the only one who seemed to care. At all. Seriously. She was the only one.  
  
Rikku: Hey guys, you don't think he's dead, do you?  
  
Al Bhed #1: 500 gil says a gigantic fiend swallowed him whole.  
  
Al Bhed #2: Nah, I bet 1000 gil that he drowned and was picked apart by various fish. And then I bet some random blood sucking water fiend used an odd form of technique to separate his blood from the water and drink it. Then.  
  
Al Bhed #3: Okay, okay, enough. Why are you betting when you guys know that we wouldn't be able to check what happened to him anyhow?  
  
Al Bhed #1&2: Uh.  
  
Al Bhed #1: It's the principle of the thing!  
  
Al Bhed #2: Yeah, that's it!  
  
Al Bhed #3: You guys are such losers.  
  
Al Bhed #2: Shut up!  
  
Al Bhed #1: Hey! Don't talk to him like that!  
  
Al Bhed #2: What are you defending him for? He just called you a loser!  
  
Al Bhed #1: Did he? Or did your evil influence force him to?  
  
Al Bhed #2: ..I'm going to kill you one day. And when I do.  
  
Rikku: Guys, aren't you even a little worried about Tidus?  
  
Al Bhed #3: Pft. No!  
  
Al Bhed #1: Yeah. He's a dumb blonde anyhow.  
  
Rikku: AHEM!?  
  
Al Bhed #1: Not to say you're stupid, of course.  
  
Rikku: (sighing) Well, I guess we should devise our next big mission, huh?  
  
Al Bhed #1, 2, &3: (cheerfully) Yeah!  
  
Suddenly, the sea started to rumble like crazy. Waves formed that were at least twice the size of the ship. Naturally, the ship was tossed back and forth from the force of the waves. At that moment, an enormous, diamond-colored fiend rose from the depths of the sea.  
  
Al Bhed #2: What's that thing?  
  
???: Why, it's Saint of course. Isn't it obvious?  
  
Rikku: Huh? (Looks over) Who are you?  
  
Aura: My name is Aura. I have been trained all of my life for one purpose. That is to defeat Saint.  
  
Al Bhed #1: Uh, question.  
  
Aura: Hmm?  
  
Al Bhed #1: Yeah, uh. if this fiend is evil, why is it called "Saint?"  
  
Aura: Hmm. well, when you put it like that.  
  
Rikku: (smiling) Shouldn't we concentrate more on the thing that's going to obliterate us?  
  
Al Bhed #3: You know, it's almost freaky how you smile all the time. Actually, when you think about it a bit.  
  
Al Bhed #2: Shut up! Aura, can't you ward it off with some sort of magic?  
  
Aura: Not really. All I have is holy magic.  
  
Al Bhed #2: Okay, you've been training your whole life to defeat a thing with a name like Saint and all you bothered to learn was holy magic? That's just plain stupid.  
  
Al Bhed #1: He's right. It is pretty stupid.  
  
Aura: It is, when you think about it.  
  
Rikku: Guys, I don't mean to be a downer, but Saint's right above us.  
  
Al Bhed #2: Oh, sh.  
  
The entire ship (along with it's crew) was swallowed up by the gigantic white mass that is Saint. When Rikku regained consciousness, she was swimming in a white, yet clear, liquid material. It was pretty think, and hard to swim in, but it was apparently oxygenated. Somehow. As Rikku was swimming, she noticed two of her Al Bhed companions, lost in conversation.  
  
Rikku: Hey guys!  
  
Al Bhed #2: For the last time, I was going to say shoot!  
  
Al Bhed #1: A likely story. You were so going for. nope, I won't stain my lips like you did.  
  
Al Bhed #2: I'll kill you someday. I'll kill you and laugh for all of eternity. Yeah, that's what I'll do.  
  
Rikku: (sighing) I guess they've lost it.  
  
Rikku reached the surface of what seemed to be a body of water. She climbed onto a platform. It seemed to be a part of her ship, and Aura was standing at the other side of it.  
  
Rikku: (still hanging on the edge of the platform) Aura!  
  
Aura: (coldly and mysteriously) This is your story.  
  
Rikku: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Aura: (cheerfully) I don't know. It sounded cool though didn't it?  
  
Rikku: .Mind helping me up, please?  
  
Aura: Nope. I have to throw you into the watery depths now. I don't quite know why, though.  
  
Aura lifted Rikku's arms and then threw her into the water. There was a loud splash.  
  
Rikku: Uh, that wasn't a very long fall.  
  
Aura: Yes it was. Now make with the being unconscious so you end up in a place far away.  
  
Rikku: No, seriously. I'm not tired or hurt.  
  
Aura: Then just pretend or something. Close your eyes.  
  
Rikku: (sighing) Fine. Buh-bye.  
  
Almost immediately after Rikku closed her eyes, she ended up in a dark, cold environment. It almost looked like the Baaj Temple ruins, but something about it was different. It had a much more evil feeling to it. Rikku decided to swim forward. As she climbed on top of a platform and walked across a stone bridge, what she was standing on was smashed and she fell into the ocean. Three black sahagins appeared. Rikku swiftly took them out with three swift swipes of her claws. Afterwards, a gigantic fish-like creature appeared.  
  
Rikku: My dad always said, "When you're up against a fiend that's a lot bigger than you are, do what I do. Run away!" So, I guess that's what I'll do.  
  
Rikku swam away as fast as possible. When she reached a platform that lead into a temple, she quickly leaped onto it and scrambled into the building. It was a bit brighter in there, but a lot colder.  
  
Rikku: I need to make myself a fire. It's just like my dad always says: "Rikku, get your butt over to the control panel!" Actually, that doesn't have anything to do with anything, but I guess that's besides the point. And why am I talking to myself?  
  
Rikku searched through the ruins for materials for making a fire with. Over time, she found flint, a bouquet, and a fireplace. She started a fire and then laid herself down on the ground.  
  
Rikku: Boy, I sure am hungry. My dad always said.  
  
???: Enough with the "my dad always said" stuff already!  
  
Rikku: Uh, who said that? Deraj: It is I, Deraj, supreme guardian of the sacred Kysku Temple!  
  
Rikku: (looking at Deraj) Ahh!! You're a fiend and you can talk!  
  
Deraj: Um, no I can't. ROAARRR!  
  
The four-legged beast leaped at Rikku. Rikku tried to defend with her targe, but Deraj slashed it in two. Rikku ran from it as fast as she could until she remembered the grenades in her pockets. She pulled them out and tossed them at the beast. At the moment Deraj was struck, he let out a load shriek.  
  
Deraj: Argh!! What is this magic?  
  
Rikku: Thank you, technology.  
  
Deraj: Don't think I'm beaten yet!  
  
Just then, a band of warriors rushed into the room.  
  
Rikku: Are you going to help me out?  
  
???: (Nods)  
  
Rikku: Cool!  
  
???: Vena Cfunt!  
  
Rikku: ?  
  
No sooner than the words had left the boy's mouth that his sword was engulfed in flames. The boy struck Deraj with his sword that was covered in fire. From what she saw, Rikku figured "vena cfunt" meant "fire sword" though she didn't know the language that the boy was speaking.  
  
Deraj: Curse you, Ryu! I'll be back!  
  
????: She's a fiend! Let's kill her!  
  
Rikku: I can't understand.  
  
?????: Shut up!  
  
????: Yeah!  
  
Ryu: Hey guys, lighten up!  
  
??????: But, Ryu!  
  
Ryu: Hey, if she was a fiend, I'd be able to tell.  
  
Rikku: I don't understand your language!  
  
?????: See? Who but a fiend would say that?  
  
Ryu: (sighing) You don't know what she said you freaking idiot!  
  
????: He's right. You are pretty stupid.  
  
Ryu: (walks toward Rikku) (in English) Sorry about this.  
  
Rikku: ?  
  
Rikku felt herself being punched at that moment. She was knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she found herself on a small airship, flying high in the sky. She looked around to find many people with wings on their backs.  
  
Ryu: Ah, you're awake. That's good.  
  
Rikku: You can speak the same language as me?  
  
Ryu: Yep. I'm very fluent in many languages.  
  
Rikku: Hey wait a minute!  
  
Ryu: What? Something bothering you?  
  
Rikku: Yeah. Deraj said he couldn't talk but he did!  
  
Ryu: .  
  
Rikku: Anyway, what was that language you were speaking back at the temple?  
  
Ryu: That was Tyng Tnykuh language. We ARE Tyng Tnykuhc after all. Couldn't you tell?  
  
Rikku: I've never heard of those.  
  
Ryu: That's odd. Were you near Saint or something?  
  
Rikku: I was, but I've never met anyone who's ever heard of Saint until recently. Where am I anyhow?  
  
Ryu: This is Skike.  
  
Rikku: So we're not in Spira?  
  
Ryu: Spira? What's that?  
  
Rikku: .  
  
Ryu: You must be losing it or something, since you were near Saint and all. Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be better in no time. So, where do you live? Do you remember that?  
  
Rikku: I'm from Bikanel Island.  
  
Ryu: (frowning) Are you, uh. are you sure about that?  
  
Rikku: Yeah. Why?  
  
Ryu: There was a war on Bikanel Island centuries ago. It was waged between the Al Bhed and Dark Mystics. Nothing really serious would have happened to the island or the Al Bhed, but the Dark Mystics, they unlocked Omble, the Shadow Region. Many dark fiends were released, and they destroyed Bikanel Island. It's been a wasteland ever since. And as for the Al Bhed.  
  
Rikku: What? What happened to the Al Bhed?  
  
Ryu: They were wiped from the face of the planet.  
  
Rikku: .  
  
Ryu: Oh well. That's all ancient history. We were talking about you, me and the boys, and we decided to let you stay, but only if you work.  
  
Rikku: Okay. What do I have to do?  
  
Ryu: You and I are going on a little expedition. We found some really cool machina up there in the cloud tower, and we means to salvage it. By the way, you might want to change out of that wet suit and stretch your wings. It's a long flight, after all.  
  
Rikku: Nah, I got something on underneath this so I'll just. wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me that those wings of yours are real?  
  
Ryu: Yeah. Do you mean to tell me yours aren't?  
  
Rikku: I don't have wings!  
  
Ryu: Uh, I guess I have to carry you then.  
  
And so, Ryu carried Rikku to the cloud tower, which was, in fact, completely made of clouds. Ryu landed at the tower's base, and he and Rikku then proceeded into the building.  
  
Ryu: Okay, the machina's just on the next floor.  
  
Ryu and Rikku rushed up the stairs and entered the room. There was a lot of machinery, but the most distinguishing feature of it was the gigantic monster in the center of the room. It looked like a wolf-dragon hybrid. The first thing it did was knock Rikku straight out of the tower's window, sending her plunging down to the ground.  
  
Rikku: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: NOOOO!!! (Looked back at the dragon) Well, this sucks.  
  
Fin 


	3. The Pilgrimage Begins

At the request of my first reviewer, I shall change the layouts of my chapters. I don't own FFX, spells, and lots of other things. Punctuation screwed up in chapter one (chapter two, actually). Anyway, I'm glad no one was on my case about it. It's not my fault anyway. Please R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seiryu Island To Ryujinbito Village: The Pilgrimage Begins  
  
So, Rikku was sent soaring through the air to regions unknown, whilst Ryu was left to deal with the dragon on his own. Rikku awoke in water, not too far from a beach. She felt something hit her in the head.  
  
"HEY!!! YOU OKAY?" a woman shouted.  
  
Rikku was feeling a little dazed, so it took her a few seconds to respond. "Yeah, I'm fine!"  
  
"Good! Swim on over here!" the woman responded.  
  
Rikku took a moment to take in the scenery. Palm trees, a clear blue sky, and a small group of friendly looking people standing on the beach who were dressed like a Blitzball team.  
  
"Hi," the woman said. "I'm Becca, captain of the Seiryu Reapers. I'm sure you've heard of us though, ya?"  
  
"No, I can't say I have," was all Rikku said in response.  
  
Becca seemed very surprised by this. "But, we're the best team around!"  
  
"But captain, we've lost every year for the past 20, and some of us haven't even been alive that long!" one of the Reapers said.  
  
"All that means is that our ancestors had some bad luck, ya?"  
  
"What, and we haven't?" another Reaper said.  
  
"Just shut up, all. So, uh, you play Blitzball?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Jeez, uh, even a little?"  
  
"No."  
  
I'm beggin' you," Becca begged, "please, just say you play a little!"  
  
"I haven't"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!! We need a good player for the tournament, brudda!"  
  
"So, what is this place, anyhow?" Rikku inquired.  
  
"This," Becca said as she pointed hey finger around as if displaying the beauty of the island, "is the Island of Seiryu."  
  
"Uh, I was near Saint and everything, so could you please "remind" me about what this place is?"  
  
"Hmm. You were near Saint and you're still alive? I bet someone like you could make a great guardian someday, ya?" Becca responded. "But anyway, four score and seven years ago-  
  
"I've heard that one before," Rikku interrupted.  
  
"Oh? Well then, 'Once upon a time-  
  
"Heard that one before, too. Could you PLEASE make this little history lesson sound original?"  
  
"Ugh. FINE!" Becca barked. "Back in the day when dwarves were still around (Lali-ho!), there was a pilgrimage to defeat Saint. The Dark Summoner only had two guardians. The Dark Summoner was Sei, and his guardians were my sister, Radilu, and a legendary warrior. I forgot her name, though. Anyhow, when they got to Saint, Sei summoned the Devil Aeon and-  
  
"Defeated Saint?" Rikku asked.  
  
"What? No! The Devil Aeon couldn't defeat Saint, so Sei and my sister died in vane, and only the legendary warrior survived." Becca said.  
  
"The Devil Aeon was your sister?"  
  
"Yeah. You kinda remind me a' her, though. Anyway, I'll take you to Seiryu Village since I doubt you remember where it is, ya?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Rikku responded uneasily. She had really never heard of the place.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Becca led Rikku over to a small waterway that led to the village. She was going to push Rikku in, but seeing as she wasn't a Blitzball player told her it wasn't a good idea. The grenades Becca saw bulging in Rikku's pockets didn't help.  
  
"Uh, you know what?" Becca asked. "Maybe we should go this way instead."  
  
So, Becca decided to lead Rikku in a different direction to the village. On their way there, Rikku decided to ask a question. "That pilgrimage you were talking about. It happened four score and seven years ago?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Huh? No! It happened ten years ago, brudda. Four score and seven years ago? Ha! What gave you that idea? By the way, in spite of the fact that you're obviously a girl, I'm gonna call you 'brudda' from time to time anyhow on account of the fact that I feel like it." Becca said in a form that somehow relates to a run-on sentence a bit.  
  
"So, what else do you know about the summoner, besides the fact that his name was Sei?"  
  
"I know quite a bit about him. He had two sons. One grew up with us in the village. The other led a far more successful life. He's a maester now, brudda."  
  
"Oh." Rikku said in response. She couldn't help but wonder why the two brothers didn't grow up together.  
  
"Well, we're here, brudda!" Becca stated while staring over at the village.  
  
Suddenly, two people clad in armor walked by. "Hello, are you the one that they say have been close to Saint?" one said.  
  
"Who's 'they'?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno. Look, uh, you'll get better soon and, uh, stuff," the first one responded.  
  
"That doesn't help very much," Rikku said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Good!" the man who hadn't been talking said. "See you later!"  
  
Both men left.  
  
"Who were they?" Rikku asked Becca.  
  
"I dunno. Some losers from da Crusaders, I guess. They work to defeat Saint or something. They suck at it, though. That's plain to see, though, ya?" Becca answered. "Anyway, welcome to Seiryu Village!"  
  
Rikku's stomach growled at that point. Actually, it was more like a screech or something. Would you believe, a lion's roar meets a gorilla's scream?  
  
"Heh, I guess we should go get somethin' to eat, ya? Before we eat though, go to da Summoner Temple and pray or somethin'," Becca laughed.  
  
"Okay!" Rikku said, very cheerfully as always. Rikku marched straight towards the temple. When she entered the temple, she saw a statue of a man who wore a pure black robe and had short, silvery hair.  
  
"That's Shadow Lord Sei, in case you are wondering. I can understand if you've never seen a painting of him or anything. There are few who have," an old man explained.  
  
"What's a 'Shadow Lord'?" Rikku questioned in wonder, her eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
Everyone gasped at what Rikku had said.  
  
"Uh, I got close to Saint, so, uh, I, uh, don't remember, uh, things that I, um, am supposed to, uh, remember. Yeah, that's it! I don't remember things." Rikku explained, sounding very much as though she was making it up, which she mostly was.  
  
"Hmm." the old man said, seemingly thinking. "It's good that Kaiser allowed you to live through a close encounter with Saint. Kaiser is the being who guides us in our daily life-style, by the way."  
  
Rikku thanked the old man for explaining, and then left for Becca's house. After eating, Rikku went to sleep. Becca was awake and drinking hey water as an old man entered. He explained the situation to Becca.  
  
"Da summoner's still in there, eh?" Becca inquired.  
  
"Yes, now come. We must hurry and help him!" the old man whispered so as not to wake Rikku.  
  
Rikku had heard the conversation in her sleep and awakened only moments later. She rushed towards the temple to see what was going on. "What's wrong with the summoner?" she asked.  
  
"He's been in there for a day. We're worried about him, brudda." Becca said.  
  
"Then I'm gonna help him!" Rikku shouted, rushing towards the Cloister of Trials.  
  
"No!" the old man yelled. "The precepts must be obeyed!"  
  
"Who cares?" Rikku shouted back.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Chamber of the Dark Fayth, a 'war' was raging between the summoner and the Fayth.  
  
"Checkmate!" the summoner shouted. "I beat you again, old man!"  
  
"Come now, Devin, one more round!" the Fayth pleaded.  
  
"No way, Diablos. I owned you at chess 114 times in a row. Will you PLEASE be my frickin' aeon already?" Devin asked impatiently.  
  
"Fine, just one more test. Beat me at tic-tac-toe."  
  
"Did that 79 times." Devin said.  
  
"Fine. Checkers."  
  
"Did that 93 times."  
  
"Hopscotch?"  
  
"Did that 81 times."  
  
"Wrestling?"  
  
"48 times."  
  
"Then how 'bout fighting?"  
  
"Ugh. FINE!" Devin stated unhappily.  
  
Uh, right. Anyway, Rikku had just completed the Cloister of Trials as Becca caught up to her.  
  
"You crazy? You can't just waltz on into the Cloister of Trials! It's forbidden!" Becca scolded.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that, I wanted to help the summoner." Rikku said apologetically.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay. But remember: You can only enter if you're a summoner or a guardian like me." Becca explained. "Well, I guess we might as well keep going. There'll be two people in the next room, ya? One's got a short temper and a really bad attitude. I mean, not to be insulting to him, but he'd destroy a city if some citizen touched his hat! Anyway, the other one's pretty silent."  
  
Rikku and Becca continued into the next room. There, they saw two strange looking people. One was a man with a pointed hat and a blue, buttoned jacket. His mud-brown hair reached down past his eyes in front so his eyes were hard to see. The other was covered in blue fur, so she was obviously a Ronso. She wore light armor and carried a spear.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Becca and, uh, some kid." The man said. "Didn't think we could handle this on our own, did you? You had to be all up in our faces, thinkin' your so cool just 'cause you play Blitzball. I swear, if I felt like wasting time, I'd kill you right-  
  
"Wow, you weren't kidding about the temper, Becca." Rikku interrupted.  
  
"Ah, whatever." The man said. "Devin should be out soon, if I had to guess. By the way, little girl, I am Lolo, black wizard extraordinaire."  
  
"Hah! Puh-lease! Your barely powerful enough to light a match with you pathetic magic skills!" Becca laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, the lady over there is Kiri, a Ronso. But that's obvious, isn't it?" Lolo questioned.  
  
Rikku just nodded. She wondered how Spira and Skike were so similar, yet so different. She also wondered if the summoner was in pain right now. While she was thinking that, the summoner emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth. At first, it looked as though he was going to fall. But then, he just yawned. "Man, that was easy, but it was so BORING!" he shouted. "Well, at least I'm a Dark Summoner now. And let me tell you, it's about time! 'Course, I'm gonna have to kill the next Fayth that makes me stay in there that long."  
  
"So you're okay then, brudda?" Becca asked.  
  
"Hey, uh, am I seeing double here?" Devin asked. "'Cause I was pretty sure that only two guardians came with me. On top of that, if Becca was here, I still only have three guardians in total."  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, this is Rikku. She showed up on the beach earlier." Becca stated.  
  
"Whatever. Let's all get back to the village." Devin said.  
  
When they all got back to the village, everyone begged Devin to summon. He finally caved in.  
  
"Fine, fine. Everyone, stand back." Devin said.  
  
Rikku had seen summoning before, but none like this. Devin became shrouded in pure darkness. His red eyes began to glow. His night-black hair could barely be distinguished from his body. His brown baggy pants, his brown belt, and his green shirt-like light armor couldn't be distinguished from the darkness, either. His black gauntlet, knee guard, shoulder guard, and black-armor boots were still slightly visible though. In any case, he shot beams of dark energy into the sky. It seemed to be some sort of beacon to summon the aeon. The beams tore a hole in the sky, and from it emerged Diablos. He came down from the sky, everyone stared in awe.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Rikku shouted, being the only one there that had never seen a Dark Aeon. Devin smiled a bit at her praise.  
  
Later that night there was a big, uh, celebration-like thing. There was dancing and stuff. Rikku looked around. Lolo was practicing magic, Kiri was being silent and stuff, Becca was talking with the Blitzball team, and there were two teenage girls talking to Devin. Devin was sitting on the ground with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Oh, look! It's the heathen!" one girl said.  
  
"I bet her mom bought her that shirt!" the other said.  
  
"Is that even an insult?" Devin muttered very softly so people could barely hear him.  
  
"She's pretty ugly, too." The first girl said.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, you filthy wenches?" Rikku said, for she was getting very aggravated.  
  
"Hey, you better be nice to us!" the second girl said. "Devin knows powerful spells and me and him are like this." The girl continued as she help up two intertwined fingers. "Right Devin?"  
  
"Who ARE you two, anyhow?" Devin asked. He really didn't know them. Really. He seriously wasn't just trying to make them feel bad. "Sorry about them." Devin said, as he walked towards Rikku. "They get pretty mean sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I see that." Rikku responded. "By the way, that Dark Aeon thing you summoned was really cool."  
  
"You think so? Thanks. I'm trying to be a Shadow Lord just like my old man Sei was. Except, I'm gonna defeat Saint and make my old man proud." Devin explained.  
  
"So you're one of Sei's sons? Who's the other one?" Rikku inquired.  
  
"Ah, I don't wanna talk about him. He's a jerk. I hope he's dead." Devin said coldly.  
  
"Wow, uh, isn't that a little harsh?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Trust me, if you lived the cruel, unfair childhood that I did, you'd understand what I'm talking about."  
  
"Could you maybe, uh, tell me about your childhood, please?" Rikku asked, begging slightly.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you a little bit." Devin said, while clearing his throat. "Back in the day of the dwarves (Lali-ho), my dad went on his pilgrimage, leaving my brother and I by ourselves. I didn't blame him, because defeating Saint was something that really needed doing because of all the Dark Summoners over the centuries who have battled him, none have succeeded. So, my brother and I lived in an orphanage until we were adopted. A maester of Kaiser came to adopt us both, but an old man told him not to. He insisted that he had been watching me and that I was nothing but trouble. So, the maester adopted my brother but not me. My brother made the most insulting face at me that day as he was leaving. Knowing that my brother's kindness to me for the past few years was all a lie got me really angry. Well, needless to say, the old man adopted me. I really got to liking the old guy when I found out that he was going to train me in dark wizardry. I had really wanted to learn darkness spells for a long time. I couldn't wait to start."  
  
"So what happened next?" Rikku asked very excitedly.  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you some other time. I think we should get some sleep. See you tomorrow." Devin said.  
  
"Bye!" Rikku shouted. Just then, Becca came up behind her.  
  
"Hey, don't get any funny ideas." Becca said.  
  
"Hey, I'd say we both like each other." Rikku stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't t'ink so." Becca responded. "Now let's get some sleep."  
  
When Rikku went to bed that night, she thought she would dream about Devin and Ryu, but she didn't. She woke up in the middle of the night and went outside. She saw Lolo and Becca talking.  
  
"I know what you're doing. You're using the girl to replace the emptiness you fell since Radilu died." Lolo said.  
  
"I am not. It's just that, uh, seeing Rikku makes me think that maybe she's still alive, ya know?" Becca replied.  
  
"How pathetic." Lolo stated in a mean fashion.  
  
Rikku went back inside the hut and went to sleep again. The next day, Rikku woke up and went outside. Lolo and Becca were talking again.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Becca asked as she noticed that Rikku had come outside. "I want you to have something."  
  
Becca handed Rikku a sword.  
  
"Uh, it's a nice gift and everything, but I don't fight with swords." Rikku said awkwardly.  
  
"Told you. Idiot." Lolo stated sternly.  
  
"Well, uh, my sister used these claws in battle, unlike this sword." Becca said unhappily.  
  
"That's because I gave them to her and I actually know how to make weapons." Lolo bragged.  
  
"Anyway," Becca continued, ignoring Lolo. "They're called the Kaiser Knuckles. They come in handy."  
  
"Thanks." Rikku said cheerfully.  
  
Just then, Devin came out dragging a big trunk.  
  
"Wow, what have you got in there? Rocks?" Rikku joked.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Devin said loudly and matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna throw them at the people on the boat."  
  
"Devin, we know you're a Dark Mystic, but lay off the evil deeds for a while. You're suppose to bring hope to the people of Skike!" Becca shouted, almost in a scolding way.  
  
"Aw, can't I just bring one? There's this one guy who I really wanna hit!" Devin pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Becca and Lolo said, reluctantly and in synchronization.  
  
"Wow!" Rikku shouted cheerfully. "That was really weird how-  
  
"Whatever!" Lolo yelled. "Can we PLEASE get going?"  
  
"Okay, okay." Devin said.  
  
So, basically, they left the village. They found Kiri along the way to the port. When they made it there, Devin started talking to Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, so, uh, we were going to give you a tutorial on what we can all do in battle but, uh, we didn't." Devin explained. "Basically, I kill fast things, strong things with summoning, and holy things, Becca kills flying things, Lolo casts spells that makes things fall down, and Kiri does, uh, other things. Now let's get on the boat to Ryujinbito Village!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
